


The Best Christmas Present a Cat Could Ask For (ML Secret Santa)

by give_it_agreste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, purposeful reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_it_agreste/pseuds/give_it_agreste
Summary: This work was made for @novella12nite on tumblr for the ml secret santa project.





	The Best Christmas Present a Cat Could Ask For (ML Secret Santa)

 “Happy Holidays, m’lady. I would have gotten you something for your birthday, but I don’t know when it is. So consider this a birthmas present.” Chat Noir laughed, holding out a small box.

“Chat, you shouldn’t have. I didn’t get you anything,” Ladybug sighed, “I really can’t accept that.”

“I insist. I didn’t cost me anything. You mean a lot to me, LB. You’re one of my best friends, I want you to have this.” Chat Noir reached out and gently grabbed her hand turning it up and putting the box in her hand.

“I guess I’ll open it now…” Ladybug lifted the top of the box. Inside was a charm like the one that Adrien had given her for her birthday, except the blue and yellow charms were switched with red and black ones.

“T-Thanks, Chat Noir.”

“You’re welcome, Ladybug.”

“It’s getting late, I should go.” Before he could insist she stay longer, she swung herself in the direction of the bakery.

Detransformed, she snuck back into her room through trap door. She went to her purse that was hanging on a hook next to her door and pulled out the charm the charm that she’d gotten from Adrien. They were similar, and the red string holding both together looked as if it they’d been forged from the same thread.

Surrendering it all to coincidence—mostly because she was too tired to come up with another explanation—she set the charms on her desk and fell asleep.

When she woke up, she didn’t think about the similar lucky charms. She’d woken up late, so she didn’t have time to think about much of anything but how fast she could get out of the door. She’d thrown on her hand-knitted Christmas sweater and headed to the school. It wasn’t until she’d walked into the door to her classroom—and she’d spotted Adrien’s face—that she remembered the charms that Adrien and Chat Noir had given her. _It was a coincidence_ , she told herself, _just a coincidence_. Pushing the thought out of her mind didn’t stop her from thinking about a world where Adrien and Chat Noir were the same person. It didn’t help her awkwardness around Adrien, but that was normal for her and—thankfully—no one noticed.  

“Are we still getting together at Marinette’s for Friendmas?” Nino said, looking at Marinette for reassurance. She nodded.

“If we weren’t, would we be wearing this wonderfully knitted sweaters?” Alya teased, and Marinette laughed.

“Yes, I talked to my papa yesterday and he said they’d take care of the food. Alya, you can come over after school and Nino and Adrien, you guys can come whenever. Don’t forget your Christmas sweaters!”

This Christmas, Adrien hoped, would be better than his last Christmas—his first Christmas without his mom—where he’d been alone until he’d met Santa who’d been akumatized because Ladybug thought he’d been kidnapped by Santa and then his friends gathered in his house for dinner. It had been a crazy night. This year, although it would be about two weeks before Christmas, he was spending a “friendsmas” with Nino, Alya, and Marinette. The plan was to watch Christmas movies and eat food. Nothing could possibly go wrong, and it wasn’t Christmas so it was less likely that another Santa-themed akuma would appear.

After school, Marinette and Alya headed to Marinette’s. It was about an hour—that they spent sitting in Marinette’s living room and eating food from the bakery that was not sellable but still edible while watching reruns of Project Runway: France—before the boys arrived.

“Did you save any for us?” Nino joked.

“I hope they still have an appetite because the food that Marinette’s parents made smells amazing.” Adrien continued the teasing as he an Nino sat on the couch.

“Yes, we saved some for you and we’re always hungry.” Marinette said, pushing a box of various day-old pastries and breads towards Adrien and Nino. “Did my parents let you guys in? Dumb question, of course they did. I didn’t hear the doorbell ring, though, did you Alya?”

“I did not, but they are here anyway. Shall we start a Christmas movie? I vote Elf! That’s my favorite American Christmas movie.” Alya said, popping the last bite of the pastry she was eating in her mouth.

“Anyone opposed?” The boys shook their heads and Adrien reached for another pastry.

Marinette grabbed the movie from stack of Christmas movies by her side and popped it into the DVD player next to the TV.

About three-fourths of the way through the movie, Marinette’s dad came from the kitchen to tell them they’d finished preparing the food. It wasn’t the entirety of their usual Christmas dinner. They’d prepared a rack of lamb, whipped potatoes, and asparagus along with a fresh Buche de Noel for the group.

Once the movie finished, they made their way to the kitchen.

“Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. It all looks so delicious.”

“You’re welcome, Adrien. We’ll leave you kids alone, and whatever you don’t eat we’ll box up for you to take home.” They all nodded, and as Marinette’s parents left they looked at her.

“Um…we can eat in the living room and watch another movie, or we can go to my room. I put up some Christmas decorations in there.”

“Sounds good! I think I speak for all of us when I say we’d love to see the decorations you have up.” Adrien said, gesturing towards Nino and Alya. They nodded.

Marinette walked towards her room, Adrien, Alya, and Nino following comfortably behind.

This time, the charms failed to enter her mind because she was too busy trying to impress Adrien (and Alya and Nino—to a lesser extent). She showed them the small tree next to her window decorated with tinsel and ornaments, the garland running along the top trim of her room that her father had helped her put up a few days prior, and a little Santa plush she’d stitched up when she’d had the time. Tikki would’ve liked to help, but she couldn’t have flown out or her friends would find out about her secret identity.

It was a while before Adrien noticed the charms—more specifically the one he’d given Ladybug the night before. Why did Marinette have it? Why would Ladybug give something that he’d made for her to Marinette? Adrien thought about it while chatting throughout the dinner. He decided that he’d trust Marinette, and so Marinette must have given Ladybug reason to.

It wasn’t until hours after they’d all left when Marinette remembered the charm laying on her desk. She’d meant to hide it with her diary, so it would be safe from prying eyes. What if Adrien _was_ Chat Noir and he’d seen the bracelet when they were eating dinner and now he knew that she was Ladybug. And if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t know about the charm and seeing it wouldn’t raise suspicions.

Only time would tell. About a week later, when her suspicions were slowly dwindling, they were raised again.

“So, Marinette… how do you know Ladybug?” Adrien queried, and Marinette froze. Sure, Adrien talked with Alya—a lot—about Ladybug, but he rarely talked about Ladybug with Marinette. He must know.

“I…um…I was…” _C’mon Marinette, think of a believable lie!_ She didn’t like lying to Adrien—or anyone for that matter—but her identity was something that she had to keep hidden. Not even Chat Noir could know. “I met her once…I was getting her autograph and we realized we had a lot in common. We became quick friends!”

“Do you know who—” Adrien began, but Marinette cut him off.

“I don’t. She won’t reveal her identity to Chat Noir, why would she for me?”

Marinette had to lie to him, because there was a chance he could be Chat Noir. And she didn’t want him to know. Adrien couldn’t bring up the charm or else Marinette would be confused, or maybe she was Ladybug and he’d accidentally reveal his identity to her. Something he knew she didn’t want.

Later, Marinette turned around in her chair to face her kwami, who was eating cookies lazily. She remembered fighting Dark Owl. She’d wanted to open her eyes, so she’d shut them as much as she could as too shut out the thought of it.

“Tikki, I know I told you that I didn’t want you to tell me Chat Noir’s identity, but…I have my suspicions. And I don’t want you to tell me…not yet anyway. Would it better if I pretended that I don’t know what I know, or--?”

“You want to know, don’t you?” Tikki sighed.

“I just don’t want things to change. Things are good now—besides Hawkmoth. I’m gaining more confidence as Marinette and Ladybug. But knowing…knowing would change everything.”

“I’m not saying that I’ll tell you, but maybe change is a good thing. Maybe you and Chat Noir will become a stronger team if you know. It might be time—as scary as it sounds—for a little change. I think you know in your heart that you know who it is. Tomorrow is Saturday, maybe we can go talk to Master Fu about it. He’ll know what to do.” Marinette nodded in agreement.

“Sounds good. Now let’s get some sleep.”

Master Fu, as wise as he was, didn’t give Marinette a straight answer either. His advice was like Tikki’s. _Listen to your heart. You’ll do the right thing._ The problem was, she didn’t know what her heart was telling her. For the sake of their partnership, and her friendship with Adrien, she didn’t want things to change. But that was her head talking. Her heart was telling her to drop everything, find Adrien and tell him. But she was a superhero, she needed to listen to her head!

Meanwhile, Adrien was trying to get Plagg to spill any detail about his lady’s identity.

“You can offer me as much cheese as you want, but I know three things—two of them people, the other a kwami—that would _kill me_ if I spoke. If she wants you to know, she’ll tell you. Hopefully soon, so I don’t have to listen to you whine about not knowing. Boy, are you gonna freak when you do though.”

“You can’t do this to me, Plagg! I thought we were friends.” Adrien threw himself on his bed, sighing into his pillow.

“Please, Adrien…you are my cheese supplier.” 

Back to Master Fu, Marinette and Tikki, Marinette was still trying to decide if she wanted to tell him or not.

“I think I’m going to tell him. The only thing that can hurt our partnership more than knowing is knowing and not saying anything.”

“It’s believe it’s time. This shop is secure, and would be a good place to for you to tell him. That way the media can’t get their hands on it. The only people that will know will be in this room.”

“Good idea. We’re supposed to meet up in a little bit for a patrol, so I’ll take him here. Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m doing this. Well, I’m going to transform, meet Chat Noir at the patrol meet up spot, and we’ll see you and Wayzz in a little while.” Fu nodded patiently as Marinette transformed, hopping out the window.

“M’lady, how lovely to see—” Chat Noir began, but was quickly cut off by Ladybug.

“No time for flirting Chat Noir, come with me before I have time to change my mind.”

“Change your mind?” He didn’t have time to think, but instinctually followed her.

They arrived at the small shop.

“What are we doing here?”

“Um…I’m giving you a Christmas present…of sorts…”

“This is Master Fu.”

“Is he my Christmas present?” Chat questioned, rubbing the back of his neck lightly trying to figure out _what the heck was going on_.

“No.” Ladybug giggled. “I want you to close your eyes.”

“Okay, but if you try anything, I’ll have you know I’m sure I could take you and the old man.”

“I’m going to close my eyes, too, and I’m…I’m going to release my transformation.”

“Ladybug… you don’t have to do this for me.”

“I’m not. I’ve had time to think and I think it’s better if we know. It just so happens that Christmas is coming up soon and I didn’t get you anything.” 

“What about him?” Chat Noir said, gesturing to Master Fu.

“He knows. He’s the one who gave us our miraculous.” Marinette sighed. “Close your eyes and we’ll open them together, okay?”

They both closed their eyes, this time a smile on Adrien’s face—while Marinette’s was concerned with tears lingering in her eyes. They simultaneously released their transformations.

“Open?” Adrien breathed sharply. The thing that he’d so desperately wanted for the longest time was about to happen and he was scared.

“Open.” Marinette confirmed. As scared as Adrien was, Marinette was 10x more. What if he took one look at her and decided that she wasn’t good enough? Their partnership would be ruined, and Paris would be screwed.

“M-Marinette?” He was lost for words. She’d been their since the very beginning. His first friend at Francois-Dupont.

“You’re disappointed… I knew it.” The tear she was holding began rolling down her cheek slowly.

“Disappointed? Never.” Adrien stepped closer, reaching his hand out and wiping the tear. “A little surprised, yes, but I’d never be disappointed. You were my first new friend at Francois-Dupont. You gave me hope.” Marinette wrapped her arms gently around him.

“I’m glad it was you.”

“There are two things I can say with complete confidence at this moment. One: I like you, Marinette and I’m glad it was you. And two: no Christmas gift will _ever_ top this one.”  

 

 


End file.
